


The Crownless Again Shall Be King

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2015 [1]
Category: Bully (Video Games), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Grottoes and Gremlins isn’t the only fantasy series the Nerds revere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crownless Again Shall Be King

Bucky stared, wide-eyed, at the package on his bed.

“It’s _here_.”

Thad and Fatty gasped, slapping their hands over their mouths. They stared, wide-eyed in awe, as Bucky slowly, reverently, opened the box and removed the item inside.

“It’s so realistic!” Fatty squeaked. “And it matches the rest of the outfit perfectly!”

All Thad could offer was a stuttery little sigh.

Bucky trembled, his eyes watered as he gazed upon the glorious crown. He set it carefully atop his head, as though it were truly made of gold.

“With this, my cosplay is complete: I am King Under the Mountain!”

-End


End file.
